dinosaurkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Monsters King episode 43: The Alpha Squad! Vs Dor
On an island in the middle of the Pacific Ocean… “That motley collection of Halloween costumes have got too many cards. Dor! Go to Area Fifty-Whatever it is and get those cards.” ‘OK, Grandpa. It’s Area Fifty-Something, by the way.” “Right, Something.” Later, outside Area Fifty-Something, a strange being flies down. He looks like a human at about 12-13, but his skin is a dark yellow, with dark purple hair. He also has large wings sticking out of his back. Monger’s soldiers on guard see him. “Freeze, strange, creepy alien who looks kinda like my grandma!” “Oh, you think you’re so tough. Watch, I can clear this whole area with one word. Torosaurus!” A summoning sequence plays. A large symbol appears on the ground, and pixels shoot up, forming into a Torosaurus. The Torosaur roars. It charges. The soldiers scatter. Suddenly, Susan’s foot appears in its path. She kicks it backwards, but it lands on its feet. ‘Hrmm? Get ‘em, Wide!” “Why in the world did you name your dinosaur Wide?” “’Cause he’s wide.” “That’s just wrong.” Dor snorted. Then Dr. Cockroach butted in. “And why did you just take the Alpha Gang symbol and color it yellow? Couldn’t you come up with something original?” “Wrongo. I am Dor of the great Alpha Squad, who are very different from that bunch of brainless idiots that call themselves evil.” “And you just switched the Gang with a Squad when making the name? That is serious copyright infringement.” “One more question. How did you get the Torosaurus?” “Easy. About the time you were getting that MerQueen, Wide activated. We used a jamming device to prevent your detector from picking him up, and went and captured him.” A flashback is shown, showing Wide being defeated by a Sand Trap. “A jamming device? I might just find the base so I can smash that thing.” “Ah, forget this. Wide, attack!” “Blitz Counter!” “Wha-? Was that Mammoth there the whole time?” “Yep.” BOB said cheerfully. “Wide! Take down that Columbian Mammoth!” Wide charged and rammed Marven, sending him backwards. “Lightning Ax!” “I have a card of my own. Lightning Strike!” The two Moves Clash. They clash Lightning Ax vs Lightning Strike again. “Thunder Bazooka!” It’s a hit. Marven hits again with Thunder Bazooka. They clash Lightning Ax vs Lightning Strike. Wide rams Marven. BOB’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Hehehe. Lightning Strike!” “Lightning Ax!” Wide rams Marven, defeating him. “I win.” “Not so fast. Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Eotyrannus!” Evan’s summoning sequence plays. Wide hits twice with Lightning Strike. He rams Evan. He bites his neck and throws him. Evan gets up and rams Wide. He bites his neck and throws him. Wide hits twice with Lightning Strike. He rams Evan. He bites his neck and throws him. Susan’s Dino Holder starts beeping. “Hehehe.” Evan rams Wide. Wide rams Evan, defeating him. “Monster Slash! Burn them to a crisp, Dimetrodon!” Sail’s summoning sequence plays. “Magma Blaster!” It’s a hit. Wide hits twice with Lightning Strike. Sail rams him. He bites his neck and throws him. Wide hits with Lightning Strike. Sail hits with Magma Blaster. Wide hits with Lightning Strike. Sail hits with Magma Blaster. Sail rams Wide. He bites his neck and throws him. Dor’s Alpha Scanner starts beeping, “What? Lightning Strike!” It’s a hit. Sail rams Wide, defeating him. Dor dives for the card, but Sail steps on it. Dor stops. Sail roars at him. “Fine, take the fat Torosaurus! I’m outta here!” Dor then flew off. “Well, now we’ve got a new purpose. Get the cards before the Alpha Squad.” They then go back inside, where Dr. Cockroach determines Wide to be a 14 on the Power Scale. A tally sequence. “Now we’ve got this Torosaurus we rescued from the Alpha Squad, we’ve got a total of 41 creatures.” Current Team Tongue-25 Sail-18 Deinonychus Trio-18 Wide-14 Club-13 Anurognathus Dozen-13 Paws-9 Pachy-9 Pteranodon Trio-9 Meteor-7 Tweety-7 Crystal-7 Pig-5 Eddie-5 Millipede-5 Evan-5 Marven-2 Queen Red-2 Merman-2